Carmine Grayburn
Carmine Grayburn, also known by his nickname The Oncoming Storm (a nickname he earned due to his infamously volatile temper) is a major character in seasons 4, 5, and 6, and was a recurring character in seasons, 1, 2, and 3. He is the oldest child and only son of Lord Hendrick Grayburn of House Grayburn, the ruling house of Brightbank. He is also the current High Commander of Grayburn's Legion, a militant group that formed following Robb Stark's death during The Red Wedding with the goal of liberating the North from Lannister / Bolton rule and restoring House Stark to its former ruling status. Grayburn initially was a member of the City Watch under King Robert Baratheon, having joined the Watch several months before the death of Hand of the King Jon Arryn. When Joffrey Baratheon ascended to the Iron Throne following Robert's death, because of his loyalty to the Starks, Carmine managed to evade the Lannisters' purge of King's Landing of Stark forces and ended up joining Robb Stark's army, who declared open rebellion against the crown after the execution of his father, Ned Stark. Carmine remained loyal to Robb up until Robb was betrayed and killed by Roose Bolton and Walder Frey at the Red Wedding. Surviving the massacre, Carmine made a vow to form his own group of soldiers to retake the North. He has since gathered up several minor Houses and several remnants of Robb's forces, uniting them into Grayburn's Legion. Biography Before the series Carmine is the firstborn son of Hendrick Grayburn, the lord of Brightbank who fought under Robert Baratheon during Robert's Rebellion. Season 1 Carmine makes his debut in "Lord Snow", where it is revealed for the first time that he is a "Gold Cloak", or a member of the City Watch in King's Landing. He greets Ned Stark upon his arrival in the city and congratulates his appointment as Hand of the King. Ned thanks him, and asks about Carmine's father, whom it is revealed that is a good friend of Ned's. Later, when Catelyn Stark arrives in King's Landing, Carmine encounters her and Ser Rodrik Cassel on her way into the city and asks why she is there, to which Catelyn replies that it was "family business". She does not elaborate beyond this, and Carmine nods politely. Catelyn informs Carmine that he does not want anyone to know she was there, and Carmine agrees to honor this. When Ned is investigating about Jon Arryn's death and final days, he asks Carmine if he knew Ser Hugh of the Vale at all. Carmine comments that they had been "acquaintances", but says that he thinks Hugh being knighted was "interesting", and he mentions that he thinks the whole situation involving Jon Arryn's death feels "unusual". Carmine is present during the Tourney of the Hand, and is visibly horrified when Ser Gregor Clegane decapitates his own horse, though he is visibly relieved when Ser Gregor's brother, Sandor "The Hound" Clegane manages to fight him off. When Ned meets with Littlefinger, Varys, and Lord Commander Janos Slynt and a detachment of the City Watch with the goal to arrest Queen Cersei, Ned notices that Carmine is not apart of the detachment, and asks Janos about Carmine's whereabouts, to which Janos replies that he has no idea and hadn't seen Carmine since the Tourney. Carmine is next seen returning on horseback to Brightbank. When he returns, he is greeted by his mother, sisters, and by both Maester Aderic and William Blackfell (who serves as both the Castellan and Master-at-Arms of Brightbank) who inform him that Robb Stark has called all of their bannermen in response to Ned Stark being arrested, and that's where his father, Lord Hendrick, has gone. Carmine decides to ride to Winterfell to fight in his father's place. His sisters express worry that they would never see him again, but he reassures them that he'll return. Carmine arrives at Winterfell during the feast that Robb hosts for his bannermen. He speaks with his father and asks to take his place in Robb's army. Hendrick is at first reluctant, telling Carmine that he needs him at Brightbank to rule in his stead, but Carmine insists, claiming that it was more important for him to remain in Brightbank. Hendrick finally relents, and entrusts his squire, Sammith, to his service during the campaigns, as well as giving him House Grayburn's ancestral sword, Darksaber. When Robb's army reaches the Twins and Catelyn mentions the bargain she made with Walder Frey regarding him allowing them passage to Riverrun, Carmine mentions to himself that he doesn't trust Lord Walder, to which Robb privately tells him that he doesn't trust him either, but this agreement was the best they could do. Carmine is seen sitting next to Theon Greyjoy during Robb's meeting with his bannermen. After Theon swears his fealty to him as King in the North, Carmine then does the same, mentioning his father Hendrick's friendship with Robb's father, and swearing that his bloodline would, from that moment onward until his last day, be loyal to none but him, the King in the North. He is later seen accompanying Lady Catelyn to Jaime Lannister's holding post. Season 2 Carmine and Sammith are present when Robb gives Alton Lannister his peace terms. Personal information Appearances Category:Characters Category:Characters from the North Category:House Grayburn Category:Grayburn's Legion Category:Under construction Category:King Deadpool the Awesome Category:Status: Alive Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:Warrior